


northern lights (paper wings)

by solitariusvirtus, tenten_d



Series: to this hour [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, Middle Ages, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenten_d/pseuds/tenten_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon Stark looked upon the slender creature with thinly disguised hatred. Visenya stared at his proudly, holding her head up high. “Lord Stark,” she demurred at his impertinence, “pray move, you are holding my way.”</p><p>Or that AU developed from another AU, the one in which Visenya Blackfyre becomes Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanted princess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Enchanted+princess), [hanhreus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hanhreus).



> For those of you who are new to this AU, before you begin reading this piece you should have a look over "home (within the heart)", aka the first part of this series.

i. Brandon Stark looked upon the slender creature with thinly disguised hatred. Visenya stared at his proudly, holding her head up high. “Lord Stark,” she demurred at his impertinence, “pray move, you are holding my way.”

“How dare you speak like that to me?” the man hissed, skin reddening beneath his greying beard.

“Nay, my lord, how dare you treat me thus?” she questioned back harshly. The walls of Harrenhal would be joined by a new ghost if he continued on his path, Visenya swore to herself.

But the man, her superior in strength and cunning, had little trouble catch her and thrusting her to the wall, out his path. “You may be a king’s get, but are still a bastard, and I shall never make way a bastard.”

ii. The King sent the spider on his way as soon as his daughter came into his tent. Visenya looked at him with tearful eyes and a hurt expression upon her face. Rhaegar rose from his seat and strode towards her, taking his daughter by the arm. “Why do you cry, child?”

“’Tis just folly,” she claimed, pulling herself away and moving towards a low stool. “Father, why must I attend the tourney?”

“Because you are my daughter, Visenya, and I wish to know you close.” The explanation produced a smile on her lips. “Now tell me, who has upset you?”

“No one that matters,” she answered. A small smile graced her lips afterwards.

iii. Among the sons of Brandon Stark, the oldest was the best jouster. Visenya watched with avid eyes as he rode against a member of House Lannister. Beside her, Berengaria Whent was laughing softly. “They say he could take down a giant,” she whispered to Visenya, “and I would have to agree.”

Confused, Visenya turned to look at the other woman. “A giant?”

“His father’s son he is, that one,” another woman commented, her skin colouring pleasantly.

The Lannister foe was fallen. The man fell from his horse and landed on his arse in the dirt. Visenya clapped her hands for her cousin’s victory.

Errol Stark took off his helm and looked towards her, dark blue eyes and flaming red hair finally free of contraptions. He smiled wolfishly, took a flower his squire had brought him and threw towards her.

iv. Aegon scowled. “Why did you accept it?” he demanded, his hand reaching out for her prize. Visenya hissed at him and retreated but a step, hiding the flower behind her back.

“It is but a gift, brother. It means nothing,” she replied in kind. Not even father had paid it much mind. Teasing Aegon was so much fun though. Visenya could not help but smile. “Should you not watch over dear Rhaenys? Cousin Errol might wish to present her with a flower as well.”

“Leave your sister be, Aegon,” their father spoke, coming into the tent. “As for you, young lady, have a care for the eyes that watch you.”

v. Rhaenys gave her a cold look and clutched Aegon’s arm as if Visenya might steal it away. Unable to resist the urge, Visenya rolled her eyes, scoffed and looked away. From a few tabled away, Errol held up a cup towards her, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Her uncle, Lord Stark, was glowering at her.

Words were exchanged between father and son. Visenya could see that Brandon did not appreciate whatever his heir was telling him. But Errol, seemingly unconcerned, stood up from his seat and strode towards her. He bowed and held a hand out. “A dance, my lady?”

Visenya glanced back at her father. He was listening to something Varys was telling him and paid her no mind. Licking her lips, she slowly turned back towards her cousin. “A dance, cousin,” Visenya agreed.

vi. ”Everyone is staring,” she noted as Errol twirled her.

“Let them,” came his reply. “Did you see the look upon my father’s face?”

“I saw,” Visenya laughed. “Why do you insist upon angering him so?”

Her dear cousin shrugged. “Some people deserved to be angered. And perhaps that none more than he.”

It was because of Robyn Snow, Visenya reckoned. Robyn Snow, who was currently hiding in one of the dark corners, had been born to Brandon Stark and a Ryswell girl that had died in childbed. Robyn Iceheart she was called for her frosty demeanour.

The music came to an end.

vii. ”My, it must be true that those alike flock together,” Rhaenys laughed lightly when she found Robyn in Visenya’s tent. The Princess threw at her sister’s feet a small wooden box. “I told father I would give you that.” And then she left.

“Is she always that spiteful?” Robyn questioned, picking the small box up and holding it out to Visenya in a proper manner.

“Nay, I imagine she was holding back on account of my having company,” Visenya laughed boisterously. There was no reason to show that she’d been hurt. Rhaenys would not stop.

“Come now, open it,” her cousin urged.

And Visenya did.

viii. Catelyn Tully Stark held her youngest child on her lap, a dainty girl in the likeness of her father, and tried to keep the child still. Berena Stark, however, had plans of her own and they did not involve sitting on her mother’s lap and having her hair combed.

“I do see why that should be a problem, Lady Blackfyre,” the woman addressed Visenya politely, but coldly. “You may, of course, send for you things at Winterfell, Robyn.”

“There is no need for that, Lady Stark,” Robyn assured her father’s wife, her famed icy countenance on display.

“Are you certain His Majesty has agreed?” Lady Stark questioned one more time.

“Aye, my lady,” Visenya answered.

“It’s not fair!” Berena cried. “I want to stay too.”

xix. Raya Stark still sported the crown of Queen of Love and Beauty that her brother had placed atop her flaming hair. She looked on unsmilingly as her father’s bastard daughter and the King’s bastard child filled the trunks with dresses and shawls.

She would never understand the propensity of men to father children on women not their wives. The other two young women worked happily on their task. Raya looked down at her embroidery and thought about what she had heard of Lyanna Stark. Daughter had not taken after mother in looks, yet the way she acted could have come from no other.

“Lady Raya,” Visenya Blackfyre called out, “my august sister desires to know if you would like to join her this evening at the high table.”

x. ”She’s setting herself up for heartbreak, I fear, Robyn spoke of her half-sister, Raya Stark was dancing with Robert Baratheon’s oldest son.

“It might do her some good,” Visenya murmured, sipping some wine from her goblet.

“Visenya!” Robyn protested, her thin lips twisting in displeasure. “That boy is cruel.”

The remonstration brought a flush to her cheeks and Visenya swallowed the wine. “I apologise. I did not mean to upset you. Do be of good cheer, a dance is not a death sentence.”

Robyn sighed. “I cannot wait for us to depart this place.”

“Soon, my dear Robyn, very soon,” Visenya promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil and I know it.


	2. ii

i. Robyn swallowed her laughter as soon as the Prince entered the room, on his arm the Princess. She looked towards Visenya only to see her cousin struggling to mask her amusement. She nudged her with the elbow gently. Visenya gave her a look and sobered. She could become a mummer if she actually put her mind to it, Robyn reckoned.

Alas it was much safer not to reveal such talents before present company, for the sole reason that one must always keep a talent well hidden to use only when necessary.

Besides, they could finally begin their meal. Robyn put a stuffed tomato on Visenya's plate before the other could stop her. "It matches your face," she whispered mischievously.

They both chortled only to stop when the Queen set down her cup of wine.

ii. "Sometimes I wish I could sail far, far away from this place," Visenya confessed. "I dream of taking a ship to Essos and finding my brother."

"I daresay you also have a brother here," Robyn soothed her gently, pulling the comb through her hair. "We must make do with what the gods have seen fit to give us."

"I cannot," the other whispered eliciting a gasp from her companion. "How can they be so cruel?"

They remained in silence for a few minutes, Robyn concentrating on her task and Visenya considering her earlier words. Whatever else could be said about the gods, they were in fact cruel creatures. Else why would they heap so much strife upon creatures they were supposed to protect?

Visenya sighed.

iii. "A word, Lady Visenya," the Queen addressed her, beckoning her over.

"Your Majesty," Visenya nodded her head and stepped towards the woman. It was her own opinion that Elia Martell had always felt some resentment towards her. The Queen's indifferent, sometimes even cold manner towards her had strengthened that belief until it became a certainty in her mind.

"Come, sit with me," Elia invited softly. Visenya complied, though with much fear in her heart. "You are a maiden flowered, is that not so?" At her nod, the Queen went on. "And you shall soon be ready to take a husband and sire him children and like a happy life. You wish for that, don you not?"

"I do, Your Majesty. I should think it only natural," Visenya replied.

"Then you and I shall have to come to an agreement."

iv. "Uncle," Visenya cried, sprinting towards the tall figure of Viserys Targaryen. He picked her up with ease and held her off the ground, laughing with her at the look of bewilderment Daenerys threw them.

"How," the young Princess spoke, "you would give your affection to my brother, but not to me?" she asked in jest, a mock-insulted expression morphing her features.

"I shouldn't dream of it," Visenya answered. Once Viserys placed her feet back on the ground, she engulfed the younger, slighter girl in her arms. "For I love the both of you in equal measure. I would not dare do otherwise."

"Fear waking the dragon, don't you?" Viserys jested.

"I am a dragon as much as any other," Visenya claimed, "thus I fear no other dragons."

v. The Dowager Queen lied on the bed, her slim frame entirely hidden beneath a pristine blanket. She looked at Visenya with kind, unknowing eyes. It was truly the strangest thing. At some point Rhaella Targaryen had started forgetting, small details at first, until it reached the point where at certain times she knew not even her name.

Father had sent her on Dragonstone, hoping that the peace and quiet would restore her. Visenya approached the bed carefully. "Grandmother," she greeted, leaning in to kiss one wizened cheek.

Rhaella continued to look at her without saying one word. Visenya sat on the edge of the bed.

vi. "She has always been very kind to me," Daenerys offered, placing a comforting hand upon Visenya's shoulder. "I daresay 'tis a big misunderstanding is all."

"How good and kind you are, my dear aunt," the King's bastard daughter complimented. "But 'tis no misunderstanding between us. We are kind to those we want to be kind to. And I am proof that your brother preferred another woman to her."

"What of it? Kings have had mistresses before," came the rejoinder. "To my knowledge, Rhaegar has not been unkind to her, nor has he treated her children any harsher."

"If it were a perfect world," Visenya sighed. "I pray you never lose this sweetness that now rules you, aunt, for 'tis dear in this world of ours."

"But still to send you here so you mayn't tempt Aegon. 'Tis a bit premature."

vii. "I trust she means well, the Queen does," Robyn offered not without a hint of sadness in her voice. "She fears her daughter should suffer a marriage that lacks affection."

"Why are you making excuses for her?" Visenya rebelled. "She fairly kicked me out of my home."

"I am not," Robyn denied, keeping her calm. "But I also cast no judgement. You yourself accepted that it would be best to come here. You know very well that should you have refused her, she could not have forced you."

Shoulders dropping, Visenya threw Robyn an angry stare. She was right, of course. "Do you truly think he loves me?"

"Who can tell, my lady, what is in the hearts of men?" Robyn laughed lightly. "If he does, you shall know it if you are meant to."

viii. Viserys pulled on the reins of her horse. "It is dangerous to go out there alone. Let me join you." Visenya gave him an odd look but nodded her head nonetheless. Her uncle nodded back and left to get his own horse.

They were off on their ride before long. Visenya glanced at Viserys from the corner of her eye. "Uncle, what is this about?" she questioned, noting his tenseness.

"Your Robyn, what sort woman is she?" came his unexpected query. "She is the daughter of Lord Brandon Stark, is she not?"

"She is but Lord Stark's bastard," Visenya replied.

ix. "What does my brother write?" Daenerys asked, plucking a small flower from the blooming bush. She caught it in her hair with deft fingers then bent down at took another one for Visenya. "Here, this is a very pretty bloom."

Visenya took the flower and caught it in her own silver tresses. "Very pretty indeed," she agreed. "Father is to come visit with us upon the new year."

"I see," her aunt nodded.

"Were you hoping for other news?" Visenya could not help but question.

"'Tis naught, niece, but that he has not written to me in a long time."

x. As he'd said he would, Rhaegar Targaryen did come too Dragonstone to celebrate the dawning of a new year. He had brought half the court with him too. Visenya, taking delight in seeing her parent once again, could not help but be merry and joyful.

It made no matter to her that Rhaenys was sullen or that the Queen herself regarded her with thinly veiled suspicion. It was enough that the one most dear to her had come.

Visenya shook the thoughts away. A soft knock on the door brought a frown upon her face. She glanced at Robyn to make sure she was sleeping.

With careful steps she went to the door and cracked it open.

Aegon's face greeted her sight.


	3. iii

i. Anger burned a rose upon her smooth skin. Aegon watched in fascination as her dark violet orbs glinted in warning. Tousled hair fell about her face, Lysene curls having lost their bounce. Soft lips twisted in dismay and brows knitted together, he was still sure she was the loveliest woman to have ever graced the Seven Kingdoms with her presence.

"What in the name of the Seven are you going at my door?" she hissed the question, threateningly pushing her weight against said door.

Aegon merely shook his head at the distrust. "I want you to come with me," he said. Something about her very being made his heart beat quicker. He knew not what folly that was, but he knew she was the cause of it.

ii. "You are mad, brother," she replied acidly, "if you think I shall take even one step outside of my room." The heat in her cheeks bespoke not of anger however. The very fact that Aegon Targaryen should make her blush for any reason other than rage produced revolt in Visenya's breast.

"Either you come out or I come in and make you," came his answer.

She could have shut the door in his face and barred it. Or she could have laughed and sent him on his way, yet in that moment, the Queen's words rang in her mind. Was it better to be innocent and scorned, or was it better to be scorned with good reason?

"Well, what shall you do, Visenya?" Aegon urged her for an answer.

iii. She looked back towards where Aegon presumed Robyn Snow slept. At least she was considering the whole matter before giving him her answer. Visenya had always been thus, forever ready for an attack. He supposed it was understandable, given that bastardy was a heavy burden to carry. Yet in the past, even if she acted slightly belligerent towards him, she had not avoided his company.

Something had changed and Aegon did not like it at all. Whatever had made Visenya desire to be far away from court, he would find out and he would convince her to return. For it was truly no fault of hers to have been born out of wedlock. She should not be punished. If only he could convince her of it.

iv. The door closed softly behind her. Visenya shivered lightly in the coolness of the hall. A draft chilled her further. Planting her hands on her hips, she stared inquisitively at her half-brother, a demand upon her lips. "Well? Why do you disturb me in the middle of the night?"

By rights he should have been somewhere in his rooms doing whatever it was he did. Visenya did not know if she oughtn't to do the wiser thing and return to her bedchamber. Aegon, however, secured his hold on her by taking her arms and bringing it through his own, pressing down upon her limb.

He gazed at her with a strange look in his eyes, something between tenderness and triumph. Visenya tensed. He parted his lips and spoke. "Visenya Blackfyre, become my wife."

v. Robyn gaped at her, quite unable to hide her surprise. "He truly demanded that you wed him?"

"That he did," Visenya nodded. She bit her lower lip, her manner thoughtful rather than cruel.

"And what did you reply?" Robyn prodded, light blue eyes still wide and betraying uncertainty.

"I did not. I fled his presence and hid away." She shrugged as if uncertain that she'd done the right thing. "What mad schemed run through his mind I cannot tell, yet I will not allow myself to come under criticism from the Queen merely to satisfy a whim of Aegon's."

"You think it a whim, but it might well be a different matter altogether," Robyn warned. Visenya thought she saw a hint of hesitation in her companion. But then it was gone.

vi. Daenerys stood before her brother, a smile upon her face. Rhaegar looked at her with something that suggested both benevolence and affection. "I was wondering why the letters were no longer coming," she disclosed. "But I am now at ease."

"There is another matter I wish to discuss with you, sister," Rhaegar spoke. "You are two and ten, are you not?" A year his own daughter's junior, Daenerys nodded her head solemnly. "The Queen desires your company. She wishes to visit the home of her brother and would desire to have you with her as well."

Daenerys frowned. "Brother, why should she?" There was only one reason for which a female member of the royal family remained in a home not her own. "Is it necessary?"

vii. "Summerhall? Does Dragonstone agree no longer with you, daughter?" the King demanded, watching his youngest child with curiosity. "Or have you perhaps grown born of the company?"

"'Tis not that, father," Visenya answered, looking with great, feigned, interest towards the embroidery on the table. "Mu uncle and aunt have been kindness itself, yet if Daenerys should leave, I would feel better at Summerhall."

"I see," came his reply. "You do not wish to tell me what had prompted this. Very well then. To Summerhall you shall go, if that is your will."

Visenya breathed out in relief. "My gratitude, father." She approached him and planted a soft kiss upon his cheek. She had hoped he would listen and he had. For that she could only be grateful.

viii. Rhaenys scoffed softly, confusion shining in her eyes. "I do not understand you, brother," she confessed, fond exasperation colouring her tone. "You claim your mood to be no worse than ever, yet you sulk like a thwarted maiden who has been refused her token."

Aegon glared at her and she laughed. "There now, no need to frown so. I've seen merrier beggars than you."

"I shall look however I see fit," Aegon answered her, a reproach on the tip of his tongue. "Is there nothing else to occupy your time but tormenting me?"

"Tormenting you," she laughed once more. "I will show you torment." And upon him she charged, finger tickling every spot she could find until tears of laughter filled his eyes despite his frustration.

ix. Elia looked upon her husband's face and felt a twinge of disappointment in her bosom. "Am I to conclude then that my absence shall not cause too much trouble for you?" she tested him, more to satisfy her pride than anything else. Her heart had long since recognised that Rhaegar did not demand affection from her.

"Whatever trouble arises," Rhaegar replied, his tone light, "shall be taken care of, my queen. Think no more on this matter. Better yet, speak to me of your brother's proposition."

"He offers his oldest son, husband, to be good-brother to you. Quentyn is his name and last I saw him, he was but a child. I would not speak of that which I know not of."

"Well, let us hope your visit will enlighten you."

x. "You should have accepted," Viserys said, sitting down next to her on the stone bench. "At the very least it would have induced a severe headache to our most esteemed Queen."

"You are always so cruel when you speak of her," Visenya observed.

"She herself is not without her own brand of cruelty," her uncle offered by way of explanation. "She, along with her house, pushed and pressured to have your mother sent away."

"I have not forgotten," she let him know, "not am I likely to."

"Then avenge yourself," Viserys instructed her. "It is within your power to do so."

But was it within her heart and conscience to do so? Viserys spoke so easily of vengeance, as if such actions did not leave stains upon the soul.


	4. iv

i. Robyn took a sip of the iced milk. “It is so hot. This blasted summer,” she groused unhappily, adjusting the collar of her dress.

“Be thankful then that we were not invited to Dorne. You would have certainly melted there,” Visenya laughed. She looked ahead, eyes roaming over the small garden. “These roses are very pretty, are they not?” she asked, pointing to a bush of rose coloured blooms.

Her mother had adored roses. Visenya remembers that her father had told her once that the Winter Roses had been her favourite of all. Blue roses native to the wild North, Visenya had never seen any. The Queen held a strong dislike for them. Which was understandable, but still, it was a pity. Flowers were just flowers, after all.

ii. A hiss spilled past her lips. Visenya lifted her finger upwards, holding it in the light. A fat drop of blood started a track down her skin. The small cut she had acquired stung. Visenya placed the digit between her lips and gently sucked on it, coating it with saliva. Her tongue gingerly traced the cut.

She looked with narrowed eyes at the book in her lap. It sat there innocently, black ink decorating stark white paper. Betrayal coursed through her, alongside disappointment and anger. She pushed the object off of her lap and it landed on the ground with a satisfying thud.

“And what has that book done to you?” Robyn questioned, lifting her eyes from her embroidery.

Squaring her shoulders, Visenya released the finger. She bent over and picked the book up once more, opening it.

iii. Maester Willyn gazed at her with his wide, light-coloured eyes. “House Tyrell has sent a gift, Lady Blackfyre. If you would care to inspect it. Also, a message came with it.” 

Visenya was not active in the matters of court. Suspicion welled up inside of her. It was not unheard of for her to receive gifts. But there was almost always an expectancy for favours when such happened. The noblemen thought they would obtain the King’s understanding in some matter or another by sending gifts to his children.

With a sigh, Visenya rose from her seat. “Robyn, you may remain here. Let us go, good master and see what this is about, shall we then?” She did however like the fact that she was not left out, for there were times when some lords did overlook her.

iv. The might beast stood in its stall, tall and proud. Visenya admired the light coat. “He is beautiful,” she said, holding her hand out. The horse bumped his nose against her skin, sniffing lightly. Visenya beckoned for a stable boy to being her one of the apples. “Here you, boy. Take this, It’s good.”

“Willas Tyrell chose the horse himself,” the messenger told her. “It’s the finest beast, my lady. He breeds them himself” 

“I see,” Visenya said softly. She glanced towards her new pet one more time. “It is very kind of him to have sent me his finest.”

“My lady,” the man bowed to her. Visenya allowed him to take his leave.

“What say you, horsey? Shall I reply to this Willas Tyrell favourably?” she asked the animal. Intelligent eyes looked into hers. “What? You think I should find some more information of his character?”

v. ”What should the King say if he finds out about this, Visenya?” Robyn questioned, sitting with Visenya in the grass beneath an apple tree. “Besides, you know very well that House Tyrell is no different from all the other houses of Westeros. They wish to make use of you.”

“Or perhaps they are desperate,” Visenya suggested. “Either way, this is the very first time I have had a suitor of my own. Is it so bad of me to wish to enjoy it? He sent me a wonderful horse, Robyn.”

“It is easier to catch flies with honey,” her cousin pointed out.

“You needn’t worry for me, Robyn, best you think upon other matters.” They both looked at the sky for a few moments. “I shall reply to him on the morrow.”

vi. Rhaegar kissed his sister’s cheek. “I daresay you shall be happy here,” he told Daenerys. His sister fiddles with the string of her cloak. “The Queen will remain by your side too and Rhaenys shall stay for a time as well.” 

“I know, brother, and I am ever grateful for their presence. It is just that I wish you would have remained longer as well,” his young sister replied, linking their arms together.

“Quentyn Martell will be a good husband to you,” Rhaegar found himself repeating. Daenerys merely nodded the second time around. He knew not what else to say to her. Quentyn Martell was truly a good sort of man and he seemed to genuinely like Daenerys. 

His mind involuntarily touched wistfully upon a memory of him and Lyanna.

vii. Elia was dancing with her younger brother. Rhaegar downed his wine and signalled for his cup to be refilled. The first strains of the Dornishman’s Wife rang through the air. Boisterous laughter filled the hall. He wanted nothing more than to be a thousand miles away. Alas that could not be. 

Someone sat down next to him. Rhaegar turned his head towards the intruder only to come face to face with his brother. Viserys nodded at him and took up a wine cup of his own. “Brother, you should be joyous upon this occasion, else it shall be whispered that you are displeased with the match.”

“There are times when what I think is of no import, Viserys. And this is one of them.” The glasses clicked softly as they met. “To Daenerys and happy marriages.”

“Far too few of those,” Viserys said after he had echoed his brother.

viii. Visenya’s letter came as a surprise. Rhaegar read the words of his daughter, written in her customary script and sighed. It seemed that the Tyrells had made their move. Rhaegar sat down on one of the chairs. How he wished Lyanna was with him.

A deep sigh came from within him. Bone-weary and drained, he allowed the paper to drop at his feet and curl into itself. The answer could wait. He did not wish to think on any possible alliances, not was it his desire to analyse the reasons behind the sudden interest in Visenya. 

The only thing that he wanted was blessed numbness. If that could be had, he would happily sink in it. At least there he could block the daunting absence of those who should be by his side but weren’t.

ix. Aegon stole into his father’s bedchamber. He looked around carefully. Dorne was boring, he had decided not long after arriving. Bawdy jests and too-free women, his sister clinging to him and his mother’s nearly constant insisting that he enjoy the beauty of her birth land had well put him out completely.

At least in his father’s bedchamber he would be out of their reach and he could rest for some time. Aegon walked to the table and took a seat upon it. He carelessly picked up one of the papers, dragging it from under a small metal ring. The ring fell to the floor.

Aegon bent after it. His fingers, however, found not metal but paper. It seemed one of the messages had fallen off and rolled under the chair.

x. ”He was crippled at a tourney, by a horse falling on him,” Robyn read. “But for all that, his love for beasts has not abated. He breeds them and cares for them. He is scholarly apparently, well-read and interested in as many domains as you can name: history, agriculture, animal raising, breeding, poetry, music, geometry and so on, so forth.”

“Quite the ideal heir, is he not?” Visenya found herself saying. “So very perfect. The only flaw being the crippled leg. You would think that ladies from all around would be beating down upon his door.”

“And yet it is you he desired apparently, my lady,” Robyn replied cautiously.

“Father has written that upon his return he shall have Ser Arthur accompany me to Highgarden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I think I may have found myself a new OTP...


	5. v

i. Ser Arthur Dayne swept her a bow. The rest of his men dismounted. Visenya smiled at him and held one hand out invitingly. “Ser Arthur, we have been anticipating your arrival with great fervour.”

“My lady,” he replied softly, his hand touching hers momentarily. He was one of those men who had known her mother, furthermore he had known of the loved between her parents and had not blamed anyone for it. That was what in Visenya’s heart dictated the respect she had for him. That he understood.

“Come, you and your men must be hungry and thirsty after such a long road.” They were all to willing to follow her. Robyn, at her side, sighed softly. Her mood had turned melancholy of late. Visenya had to wonder at that.

ii. ”Why do you sigh and weep, and weep and sigh. What has you in such a mood?” she asked her companion after they had retired to her bedchamber. Robyn had curled into herself upon the bed and the soft whimpers gave her away.

“Oh, Visenya! It is a disaster,” Robyn finally spoke after a long moment of silence. “I never thought it would be thus.”

“Robyn, what do you speak of?” Visenya questioned, sitting on the bed and placing a hand upon Robyn’s shoulder. 

Something between a laughter and a sob caught in her companion’s throat. “What else, my good lady Blackfyre but love? That rotten feeling which causes all sorts of trouble.”

Well, at least it was no longer a mystery. Visenya hugged Robyn comfortingly.

iii. Her new horse was truly one of the best she had ever seen that side of Westeros. Visenya petted its neck affectionately. And he did not tire with ease besides being docile and beautiful to look at. Visenya had half a mind to wed the horse and be done with all else.

When she voiced the thought Robyn laughed. “I pray you, my lady, do not. We shall both find our way to King’s Landing then and be locked away in the Maidenvault, like Daena Targaryen and her sisters.”

“Daena the Defiant found her way out. I am certain Visenya the Wilful and Robyn the Rebellious will follow in her footsteps with ease,” Visenya replied.

“Visenya the Wilful and Robyn the Rebellious, I do like those names, my lady,” came the answer.

iv. Arthur Dayne helped her down from her horse with great care. There were times when Visenya thought he treated her like a child. “I am four and ten, ser. You needn’t treat me as I were made of glass.”

“Apologies, my lady. ‘Tis habit.” He would sometimes play with her when she stood no higher than her father’s knee. Had he not been a Kingsguard, Visenya thought he might have been the man of her choice, even with all the years between them.

Alas it was not to be. “Still, ser, you know I am not fragile.”

“I know,” he responded, yet something in his voice told Visenya that he thought otherwise.

She looked up at him, trying to better understand. Yet Arthur had turned to lend a hand to Robyn.

v. Highgarden was deserving of its name, Vinsenya decided as her eyes greedily drank in the sight before her. It was truly wonderful, lovely, spectacular. She gazed dreamily about her. At her side Robyn emitted a soft gasp and clutched her hand tighter.

Lord Mace Tyrell bowed before them, his corpulent frame twitching with movement. Visenya, however, was looking at the three young men behind him. “Lady Blackfyre, you cannot imagine how pleased we are that you have accepted our invitation.”

“I am equally grateful for the invitation,” she replied without much thought.

“Allow me, my lady, to make the introductions,” the man said, gesturing towards the rest of his family. Visenya nodded her head and stepped after him towards the other people gathered in the yard.

vi. Willas Tyrell was the oldest of Lord Mace’s sons. He had an open, kind face, framed by dark curls. Twin dark pools gazed at her with more than interest. She could read compassion in his stare. yet something else as well. He had masked it quickly enough, but Visenya though she saw a glimpse of surprise.

Once more, suspicion rose within her with a vengeance. He had not been the one who sent the invitation, she realised a few moments later, when he took her hand, somewhat shy. Nay, he had not.

It made no matter though, for even so she could tell that he was not opposed to her.

“Lady Blackfyre,” he greeted.

“You may call me by name, ser, if you would,” she said.

vii. The accident in the joust hadn’t left him with just a small limp. Visenya had tried not to look at the sight of the leg. But she could hardly avoid it. So at the very least she had attempted to be discreet in her perusal. Yet Willas had caught her stare. Visenya flushed to the tips of her ears.

“Apologies,” she said softly, her arms curling tighter around his.

“’Tis of no matter, my lady, so long as the sight does not bother you,” he said. He was so very gracious.

“Does it hurt?” she could not help but ask.

His can thumped the dirt softly. “Not as much as it used to. But it does sometimes bother me.”

Visenya knew better than to insult his ego by asking whether he wished them to sit down on a bench.

viii. A little over a week after she had arrived, Visenya was treated to the surprise of a lifetime. Willas had two younger brothers. Garlan Tyrell was the second son of Lord Mace. He had married a daughter of Lord Fossoway and they were for the most part in the company of one another, as newlyweds sometimes were.

His youngest brother was a twin of Lord Mace’s daughter, Margaery, who had been sent to King’s Landing as a companion to the Princess a little before Visenya’s arrival. The male twin was called Loras and Visenya had spent very little time in his company, caught as she had been with Willas, but it seemed that Robyn had been more than happy to be in his company.

“That one does not enjoy the company of women,” Robyn proclaimed softly in their bedchamber.

ix. Her companion’s words began gaining weight in her mind with the arrival of Renly Baratheon. Her mother, long gone to some unknown part of Essos, had at one time been promised to Renly’s older brother, the Lord of Storm’s End.

She had tried avoiding the meeting, but Willas would not hear of it. “Come, my lady.” He was a stubborn man.

Fear churned inside of her. She did not wish to face a man who might speak ill of a woman whom despite never meeting she was very fond of.

Loras was grinning from ear to ear. “Lady Blackfyre, I must introduce you to my good friend,” he said, as soon as he saw her.

Visenya breathed in deeply, gathering her courage. She could do it.

x. Robyn had gone riding. Ser Willas was with Garlan somewhere. Loras was nowhere to be found. And so Visenya had wandered the gardens with a book in her hand, found a spot beneath an old gnarly tree and began reading.

“Lady Blackfyre, is that you?” a voice startled her enough to make her jump.

Arthur glared at the young man, hand going to his sword. He glanced at Visneya but she shook her head. “Renly Baratheon,” she spoke softly.

“May I have a word with you, my lady?” he asked.

Visenya’s heart started beating faster. Nonetheless she waved Arthur away. “A moment, ser,” she told him and away he went, but not too far. “How may I be of aid?”

“Pray do not avoid me, Lady Blackfyre. I mean you no ill,” he assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further complicating matters...


	6. vi

i. Willas leaned in closer to her. Visenya froze in her position, unknowing if she should draw further away or allow him his prize. The knight, however, had no such doubts on his mind. His soft lips met hers, mouth pushing against hers with patient, careful moves. Visenya decided that the gesture was quite pleasant. Still, even she knew that she ought not to allow him any further victories.

“Ser, you are in my bedchamber. Pray leave before I call for my guards,” she chided him. Flustered, she doubted she looked very imposing.

Her suitor smiled kindly at her. “Then I suppose that answers all the questions,” he said.

Willas took her small hand in his larger one and brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss.

ii. Having been assured that he was in no hurry to make it known his suit had been refused and that he truly wished, despite the fact that he now knew he had no chance of gaining her heart, she would remain longer in Highgarden, Visenya agreed to do so. After all, Highgarden was a wonderful place and she herself was in no hurry to return to Summerhall. 

Visenya looked outside to the beautiful garden below. She had been trying to write to her father, yet the words would not come for some reason. But write she must, for he expected it of her. The King had to know of her decision. Willas Tyrell, Visenya felt, would be a much need ally if she could keep him by her.

iii. Robyn gave her a pleading look. “But surely, Visenya, even you can see the folly of what you propose. You cannot simply expect that you will be allowed to stay here any longer, unwedded It is simply not done.”

“Ah, where had your rebelliousness gone to, my dear?” Visenya laughed. “So what if they do not think me a maiden. It is not as if I need to wed anyone.” 

“It was never that you had to,” Robyn agreed. “But I thought it your wish.”

“And it is. But Willas Tyrell shan’t be my husband.” That seemed to confuse Robyn. “Sometimes, it is best to refuse some offers.”

“Yet sometimes it is best to take them,” the other shook her head. “I do not think I shall ever understand you.”

iv. Loras and his good friend Renly applauded her courage. “It takes heart, my lady Blackfyre,” the Baratheon said. “It seems you have not only your mother’s beauty, but her bravery as well. I always thought her to be in the right. After all, how could love ever be a sin?”

Tears gathered in Visenya’s eyes at his comment. “No one has ever paid me a lovelier compliment,” she said in a soft manner.

“People can at times be foolish,” Loras chimed in. If Renly was the heart, then his partner had to be the head. “What matters is the justification. And what better justification is there but love?” 

If only she could shout their words out loud for the world to hear. Visenya beamed at them instead still wiping away tears.

v. ”This is preposterous,” Robyn said heatedly, “they mean to wed her to that wretch, Joffrey Baratheon. Poor Raya, she has no idea what sort of person he is.”

“And you know better?” Visenya could not help but ask, taking the letter from her companion’s hand. “Perhaps she can soften him, Robyn. Raya is not without her charms. Besides, they shan’t wed for another few years. You worry over naught.”

“You may very well be able to remain unblinking to the suffering of your siblings, but I cannot stand by and let it happen to mine,” Robyn’s voice rose with every word.

It was very rare for Robyn to lose her temper. Visenya stood to her feet swiftly and caught her by the shoulders. “What is this truly about?”

vi. Arthur placed the letter in her hand and shook his head. “It is time we left, my lady.” Visenya brushed a hand over her skirts as she stood up, fingers curling around the paper. Perhaps he could read her better than she thought he would ever be able to, for the man placed a hand on her shoulder and once more shook his head.

“Rhaenyra was no maiden when she wedded,” Visenya pointed out. It would not change anyone’s mind, of course, but it would make her feel better.

“Rhaenyra stood a Targaryen,” her guard reminded her ever so gently.

And she was only a Blackfyre. “I know.” Yet their situations weren’t that different, were they? “Am I to return to Summerhall?”

“Nay, my lady.”

vii. Tears had never suited her. Visenya said her goodbyes to the Tyrells and her almost-betrothed. Willas had been patient and kind to the last, and she could not fault him for anything. Perhaps she should have accepted his proposal.

Yet the decision had been made and she would not turn upon her word. That would not do.

“You are so very stubborn at times,” Robyn noted. “See what had come of it?”

“Do you not find it strange that the King should call us to court?” Visenya asked instead, declining to offer any answer to Robyn’s inquiry.

“Not at all, given the fact that the Queen has decided to remain even longer in Dorne,” her friend shot back.

“Were she to stay there forever, I would be so very pleased.”

viii. Rhaegar took his daughter in his arms. “You have grown,” he said, brushing a kiss to the crown of her head. And he spoke the truth. Visenya locked her arms around him, grinning from ear to ear. “Four and ten already. How the time flies”

“Not nearly fast enough,” Visenya laughed, letting go at a long last. “I have heard Her Majesty is still away in Dorne.” 

“She has decided that she would like to spend some more time in the presence of her brothers,” her father informed her, his tone light. Visenya, however, detected the worry behind it. She frowned.

“What is it, father?” she demanded to know, sitting down on his knee like she used to do as a child. “What burdens your mind now?”

ix. She tried every trick known to her to gain the information from his lips, but nothing worked. Visenya shut the door behind her with a loud thud and threw herself on the bed with a groan. “Men,” she muttered. Was it truly so very difficult to share whatever bothered him with her? She was no longer a child. Even a difficult situation would not scare her.

“Patience seems to have left you,” Robyn commented, trying to soothe her. “His Majesty knows what is best, does he not? Trust in him then.”

“I do,” Visenya assured her, “but I mean to know what goes on and why he will not speak of it.”

Robyn sighed and shook her head as Visenya looked up at her. “My lady.”

x. When Aegon returned from Dorne, he had neither sister, nor mother with him. Visenya spied his arrival from a safe distance. Of course, she knew very well that soon enough she would be sent after to greet him properly, but for the time being, it was perhaps best to keep away and observe.

At her side Robyn stiffened slightly. Her uncle rode with the Prince. Visenya glanced at her friend. “Ah, so it is like that?” The signs were truly not that difficult to make out. A smile raced her face momentarily.

“It is like that,” Robyn agreed. “What shall I ever do?”

Visenya took her hand and squeezed it. She had little words to spare and ultimately it would be Robyn’s choice what path she walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward we go.


	7. vii

i. Viserys caught her hand and pulled her behind the column. “Uncle, this is truly bad manners,” Visenya complained lightly, swatting his hand away. “The King has summoned me. I cannot keep him waiting.”

“You and I both know the truth of it,” he laughed, tapping a finger to one of her cheeks. “I have a warning for you, however.”

Straightening herself, Visenya caught his gaze with her. “A warning? Now what could you possibly wish to warn me about?”

“Oh, what else?” Viserys asked impatiently. “Our dear Queen has taken it into her head that you are old enough to be wedded. Preferably somewhere far, far away. Or, failing that, somewhere very close to her.”

“What mean you?” The mere thought of it frightened her.

“Trystane Martell,” Viserys said simply.

ii. Anger churned in her stomach, rising bitter and stinging. Visenya schooled her features into a mask of neutrality. She would not wed any Martell, be he the Prince of Dorne himself. “Are you saying that father has accepted?”

“I am saying that the King cannot stave them off forever.” Her uncle squeezed her shoulder. “Rhaegar would not hear of wedding you to any Essosi noblemen, thus you may have your pick of Westerosi lords. I urge you to choose wisely, niece.”

“The Queen has never before concerned herself with me. Why would she do so now?” Visenya sputtered unhappily. “This is not fair.”

“Not fair,” Viserya repeated. “You are not a child, Visenya. Life is rarely fair. It is up to you to make the best of it however you can.”

iii. The Spider have her a slanted look. Visenya wrinkled her nose at him, more out of habit than any real need. The man had his uses, but she would never trust him even as far as she could throw him.

“You are here to see the King, dear lady?” the eunuch questioned, a smile on his face.

“No, indeed. I have come to hear the latest affairs of the realm,” she answered mordantly. Teasing did not work with her, at least not when she was near her wit’s end.

“Ah, so cruel,” Varys offered in reply. “I daresay, my lady, you would be a most fearsome opponent if you ever took it into your mind to be so.” 

“I would be a lot of things if I took it to my mind,” she murmured under her breath.

iv. ”It can be anyone of your choosing, my daughter. I do not wish to see you unhappy, nor would I rush you without reason, but we must hurry and decide.” Her father was looking at her through determined eyes. Visenya finally understood. He meant to protect her. The Queen had much power for her position permitted it, and Visenya had too little to counter a scheme if it came her way.

“Anyone, father?” Visenya questioned, her mind working through the possibilities.

“It is the name that offers protection,” the King advised. “Think carefully upon the matter and come to me with a reply as soon as you have decided.”

“Very well,” she said. Leaning in she placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. Her father gave her an odd little smile.

v. She would ever be at a loss when it came to Aegon and his moods. Her brother had made it his mission to avoid her. Visenya had indeed been called to greet him, yet where she had expected warmth, Aegon had cast a wall of ice that she could not melt nor scale. Thinking that he had finally given up on whatever plans had been going through his mind, Visenya had been content to let matters be. Thus, she worried not for him and thought about her own problems, which she might have continued to do, happily, had the Prince not come upon her from out of nowhere.

And for the life of her, Visenya could not comprehend why he looked at her with such a gaze as the one he sported. It burned right through her.

vi. A gasp of disbelief swiftly passed her lips as his grip of her wrist tightened even more. “Your Grace, I pray you, let go of my hand,” she managed to speak through gritted teeth. The gall of him. He said not two words to her and then contrived to pull her about as if she were a ragdoll.

“Visenya, don’t test my patience,” Aegon warned. Her wrist strained under the power of his grip. She narrowed her eyes at him and tentatively tugged her hand hag. He would still not let go.

“I have no patience for your game,” she said in the end, seeing he would not give in. “Unlike you, my dear brother, I have concerns that need seeing to.”

“Like wedding, you mean?” he sneered.

vii. Rage exploded on her face. “Aye, like wedding. Not all of us have the good fortune of being protected at all times,” she quipped unapologetically. “Let go of my hand, now,” Visenya hissed, more than prepared to lung at him at any moment.

“I will not,” came the oddly calm answer. It was so very unusual that Visenya had to stop a moment and make sure she was in fact speaking to Aegon. “Not until you explain something to me.”

“If you have questions have a maesters see to them,” she tried once more. Still nothing.

“A master knows not the answer I seek,” Aegon replied, forcing her to sit down in a chair. He unceremoniously picked up her list of eligible matches and crumpled it in his hand. Visenya heroically resisted the urge to smack him.

viii. ”You should accept,” Robyn advised, her trembling fingers fiddling with a piece of string. “He is the crown Prince, after all, and he shall protect you better than any.”

“Robyn, what if he lies. He is the Prince. If he so wishes he could make use of me only to throw me away.” Worry gnawed at her. Visenya folded her hands in her lap. “Besides, the Queen would have my hide for it.”

“Dorne is ever concerned with Dorne, my lady,” her companion soothed, “but if a binding marriage takes place between then two of you, she would not have any way of parting you through words.”

Deeds, of course, were a different matter. “I cannot do this without support, Robyn. A Queen without a house is useless save for the heirs she may produce. And I have no house.” 

ix. ”If we can time this, then all should be well,” Viserys explained. “You must only make it into the gardens come midnight and from there on Aegon can bare you forth to Dragonstone on my ship. By the time they understand that both of you are missing, we should have made enough progress.”

Aegon locked his arm around her waist. Visenya pressed into his side. “I do not know, uncle. It seems to me that father should know of this.”

“He shall, when the time is right,” came the assurance. “But for now, continue your search for suitors. Your Grace,” Viserys nodded to Aegon. There was a warning somewhere in there. Visenya tensed slightly. She looked between the two men with mounting anxiety.

Dear gods, what had she agreed to?

x. Had her mother felt thus as well, Visenya wondered as she pulled the hood of her cloak lower to conceal her face. Had it been so thrilling for her? She could barely walk straight. Visenya held tightly onto Aegon’s hand. Doubt clouded her vision.

She suddenly wished to turn back. Alas her brother would have none of that. He urged her on with an unyielding pull and she stumbled after him, trying her best to keep up with his long strides. Even so early, the port was not empty.

“Just a little more,” Aegon told her, nodding towards a vessel.

Viserys leaned against the railing. He did not wave, but acknowledged them with an almost imperceptible nod. Visenya glanced back at Robyn. 

She was truly going to do it.


	8. viii

i. The septon looked between the two of them and then towards the King’s brother. His face had gone ashen. Visenya clutched her brother’s hand, fingers twisting almost convulsively around the yielding limb.

“Your Grace, this could cost me my head,” the old, withered man said. He had a kind face. Visenya prayed it was a reflection of his kind heart. She held his gaze, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

Aegon was less subtle. “You will wed us, Septon. Else you will find yourself all that sooner without a head.”

Visenya had the inexplicable urge to smack her brother upside the head. Instead she dug her nails into his flesh warningly as she spoke to the Septon. “We understand the risks you take and are ever appreciative of the fact. We shall in turn protect you for the service rendered.”

ii. She had done it. Visenya allowed Robyn to gather her hair in intricate plaits and pin it above the nape of her neck. “I do not understand the significance,” her companion said, still at work. “In the North, maiden or married, a woman may keep her hair down.”

If it ever had one it had been long since lost, Visenya considered. It was just the way it was done. She felt queasy. The gods had heard the vows, the Septon had declared them wedded. But what if, despite all of it, Aegon still changed his mind? Terror made her quiver.

“There you go again,” Robyn whispered. “I think he truly loves you, my lady. You have nothing to fear from him.” A gentle hand came to rest upon her shoulder.

iii. Aegon touched the length of his leg to hers. Visenya looked at him through startled, uncertain eyes. She was not exactly unknowing of what went on in the marriage bed. All the same, however, it frightened her.

The vessel swayed gently. Aegon reached out to drive a few strand of hair away from her face. He pushed them behind her ear.

A floorboard creaked as he shifted his position. Lean, strong arms wrapped around her. He did not smile. Somehow, she was grateful for the solemn air he carried about him when he’d entered the cabin they were to share. 

Visenya tentatively hugged him back, fighting the childish impulse to hide her face in his shoulder. Who would have known that becoming a bride would make her a craven?

iv. The sheets twisted uncomfortably around her. Visenya instinctively fought the restriction. A shallow intake of breath followed her daring acrobatics. Her lower half was not appreciative of her efforts. But she felt too hot, too squashed to care. She braved the ache and kicked her legs.

Another twinge of pain followed. This time Visenya hissed through gritted teeth. A large hand settled on her shoulder and pushed her back gently. The pressure was then relieved from her limbs. Visenya murmured her gratitude in the hollow between shoulder and neck, lips bushing salty skin.

Aegon murmured something back in acknowledgement. He was only half-awake. Visenya raised her head to look at him. One arm resting over his eyes, the other wrapped around her, the remnants of an easy smile on his lips and silver locks mingling with her, that was the sight before her.

v. Viserys kissed her cheek softly. “You did the right thing,” he assured her, as he had done before. He was so very good at it.

“But still,” she whispered. “I did not wish to cause anyone hardship. Look where that has taken me, running away from a father that loves me.”

Her uncle made a small sound in the back of his throat. “My brother will understand. He, better than anyone else, will understand why you did it. Had your mother been here, she would be proud of you.”

“You truly think so?” Visneya questioned. Why was she so concerned with that?

“I know so. The two of you are so very alike in comport.” As he spoke those words he looked at the sea. Visenya’s eyes did not leave his face, however.

“Are you truly determined to go through with it?”

vi. Rhaenys cried on her mother’s shoulder, her whole frame shaking in time with the sobs. “He was supposed to love me,” she said, voice breaking. Just like Elia’s heart was breaking. It was worse than Rhaegar’s betrayal.

Aegon was her son. She loved him. She had raised him to be an honest man. What could that girl have done to him to turn the Prince away from his family? “Hush, Rhaenys. We shall find them and end this madness.”

Her daughter whimpered softly. “Why would he do this to us, mother?”

“He is a young and foolish boy, too easily swayed,” Elia replied, stroking Rhaenys’ dark hair gently. It was all the fault of that she-wolf. Had she not had the temerity to bed with down a wedded man…

vii. Rhaegar looked at his brother’s small note. He licked his lips and picked it up again thoughtfully. A name, he’d told his daughter, made all the difference. And he had meant it. Yet it had not crossed his mind that she would go to her brother for help. A distinct possibility, to be fair, which he had not even considered.

But then again, Aegon had been cross and sullen whenever there was talk of his wedding to Rhaenys. He might have suspected, even a little. Why had he not paid more attention, Rhaegar wondered. He took the note and threw it into the flames, watching as fire consumed it. The paper blackened and curled, catching flame and burning away to dust.

A smile touched his lips momentarily.

viii. His wife stormed into the room, her lovely features cast in the light of anger. “What is this I hear?” she demanded, the bracelets she wore clicking softly as her hand moved through the air. “You promised me, Rhaegar. You promised she would not cause trouble for us. You swore to me.”

But he had broken vows before, Rhaegar considered, calmly standing to his feet. “And what would you have me do, my queen?”

“Find them and end this nonsense. Aegon must wed Rhaenys,” she insisted.

“And why is that?” Rhaegar questioned.

Elia mouth gaped open. “You cannot mean this,” she said, disbelief colouring her every word. “Gods be good. You cannot mean this.”

“But I do mean it. From the bottom of my heart,” he countered.

ix. ”But father,” Rhaenys complained, jumping to her feet. “She is a bastard,” the words slipped past her lips in a cloud of anger. Both hands came to cover her mouth when she finally realised what it was that she had said.

Her father had stopped midstride, his eyes fixed on her. Tension escalated quickly between the three persons in the room. “Your trueborn daughter tells no lie,” Elia cut in.

The King’s gaze slid to her mother. Rhaenys was still too stunned by what she saw in his eyes. Never had anyone dared to call Visenya a bastard to father’s face.

“My dear daughter,” Rhaegar spoke, looking at her once more, “there is not much I can do in this case. I have deployed men to search the Seven Kingdoms for them.”

x. Visenya wrapped her arms around Robyn tightly. “I wish you could stay here with me,” she said, remorse shining through.

“I should have liked that as well, Your Grace,” Robyn addresses her formally. “But I must away.” She was doing this for her. Visenya let her go reluctantly.

She waved at the ship once her uncle had helped Robyn back onboard. Aegon wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned against him. She had never truly realised how tiresome being self-sufficient was until she had someone she could lean on so wholly.

Her husband kissed her temple gently. “It shall all be fine,” he promised.

Visenya hoped that the gods would allow the promise to come true. She turned, slightly, until she was facing him. Rising upwards she placed a kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take that, Dorne...


	9. ix

i. Jon looked up from the sums on the paper and eyed the bald, fat man that had entered the room. Since he did not present much interest and Illyrio bade him return to his work, his eyes fell once more to the numbers. He checked once more before placing the paper on a pile of other such writings.

Before he could begin working on another one he caught the newcomer staring at him. Jon blinked once, in confusion, at the insistence of the stare. He was, however, in no mood to won a staring contest. Thus not even when they began whispering did he deign to break away from his numbers.

But then, most unexpectedly, he heard his name being called. Jon’s head shot up.

ii. Disbelief married his features. “My sister?” he repeated, not quite certain he had heard the man right. “Here?”

Varys, as he had introduced himself, nodded empathically. “Aye. And she needs your aid, young Jon.”

He could not believe what he was hearing. Never had he imagined that he would actually come face to face with the twin he had known of only from stories. “Then what are we waiting for? Snow me to where she is. Come. Quick.”

“Patience,” Varys laughed. “There is still news I must deliver to you.”

Tapping his foot impatiently to the floor, Jon sat back in his chair and his eyes bore into the stranger’s. “Tell me then. Tell me everything,” he insisted, though what he really wanted to do was find this sister of his.

iii. Aegon shushed his weeping wife, placing an arm around her. Before them, the dark haired young man looked, apparently mesmerised, at her, his lips parted as if preparing for speech. No words left his lips however.

Finally snapping of whatever trance he had been in, Jon Snow gazed at his. Something hardened in his eyes and they became twin pools of ice. Aegon, unwilling to back down from the challenge, held his glare and countered it with one of his own.

Tension was rising ever so slowly. In his arms Visenya stiffened. She pushed gently against him. Jon Snow’s gaze slipped to her once more. Aegon bristled. Visenya nudged him none too gently.

“He is here to help,” she reminded him. Then, turning to her twin, Visenya held her arms out invitingly.

iv. Lyanna Stark could have been Visenya’s sister had Aegon not known any better. Despite the discrepancy in age and colouring, the two women had something undeniably similar, in the way they smiled and walked, the way that looked at particular moments.

His wife’s mother finally turned her gaze on his. Something like uncertainty sparked in her gaze. “You must be Aegon. Last I saw you, you were still a babe.” A shy, unsure smile touched her lips. She let go of Visenya.

Aegon shook the awkwardness away with a roll of his shoulders. So, he was finally meeting that woman who has so totally captured his father’s heart. “I can claim no memory of you, however,” he replied in an equally soft manner as hers.

v. Visenya sat down next to her mother. Lyanna glanced at her for a moment before tying the bundle she had been working on. “So you have wedded your brother,” she said, her voice light.

Shifting uncomfortably, Visenya pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “He is a good man, mother. And he loves me.”

At that her mother gave her a small smile. “I do not doubt his character, so peace, child.” Placing the bundle in her arms, Lyanna shook her head gently. “Do you love him?”

Instinctively, Visenya touched a hand to her stomach. Lyanna followed the movement. “How could I not?”

“Then I pray the gods you will be happy together.” Lyanna kissed the top of her head.

And that was that.

vi. Viserys strode into the hall, Robyn on his arm. He glanced with obvious pride to the lord and ladies that had gathered there. He felt Robyn tense as all eyes fell on them. “Be brave, wife. Now if the time.”

The King looked down at then from his throne. At the floor of the ugly chair sat the Queen and her daughter. Viserys bowed to them. Robyn followed reluctantly.

“What is the meaning of this?” Rhaegar asked, rising from his seat.

“I have returned to court, Your Majesty, to introduce my wife.” Deadly silence fell upon the hall following his words. Viserys heard Robyn suck in a breath. He did not weaver. It had to be done, he told himself.

And then a flurry of sounds broke out all around.

vii. The Queen grabbed his arm, pulling on his sleeve with quite some force. Viserys looked at her with the coldest mien he could possible produce. “Your Majesty,” he said.

“Your Grace,” she returned tersely. “Where is my son?”

For a moment he thought to feign ignorance, but he had never been particularly tame and certainly not with women who failed to understand objective reality. “That is His Grace’s business, Your Majesty.” He shook off her hold gently. “It is time to put down the sword,” he advised.

Elia Martell shot him a dark look. “You understand nothing,” she hissed at him. “Aegon cannot have wedded that girl.”

The final blow, Viserys thought. “But he has, Your Majesty, he has and there is nothing your or I or the gods themselves can do about it.”

viii. Rhaenys was gentler, not wiser, but perhaps not so far along in her ways that she could not yet understand. “He was promised to me, uncle,” she reminded him. “I was first. I am older. I am my father’s heir.”

“Your Grace,” Viserys sighed, “Dornish law applies to Dorne, not to the rest of the kingdoms, whatever your mother may have told you. You are your father’s heir only in the even that there are no more males that can secure the position.”

She looked so sad that it pierced his heart. Viserys placed a hand upon her shoulder. “I know it makes no sense to you. But there are some things that cannot be changed. The heart wants what it wants.”

“Then what about all the rest?” she questioned.

“Only you can decide what is best for you, Your Grace. I would not claim to know.”

ix. Lyanna smoothed her daughter’s hair in a gentle manner. Visenya drained the last dregs of her tea and continued to nimble on a lemon cake. The vessel swayed and swayed. Visenya placed a hand to her mouth.

“Was it so with me and Jon?” she asked after a few moments.

“A bit. I am glad you have Aegon by your side though.” She was glad that Visenya had a right to Aegon. Had her daughter done the same as her, it would have been another tragedy in a long line.

The cabin door was open and Jon came in, followed by Aegon. “We are nearly there, sister. How are you feeling?”

Lyanna stood up and allowed the husband to take charge. She placed a hand on her son’s shoulder. “She is well.”

“Obviously,” Visenya mumbled.

x. Aegon took his sister by the shoulders, barely even registering her punches. “Rhaenys, don’t do this,” he said, trying to keep her still.

“How dare you?” she sobbed. “How dare you? Wed her, our father’s bastard. Will you make her your queen, then? Are we to bow down to a bastard with smiles upon out faces? ”

“Stop this,” he shook her. “Stop it. I am not father. I refuse to be miserable for the rest of my life and make others I care about miserable too. Find someone you love, wed him, give yourself the chance to be happy and stop chasing mother’s ambitions.”

He pulled her in his arms and held her, weeping and distraught as she was. “You are my sister, and I love you. But I am in love with Visenya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm losing my touch. :)) But anyway, next chapter is last chapter, so...be prepared.
> 
> Also, thank you hanhreus for the lovely pictures! :*


	10. x

i. ”If you do this, you will lose Dorne,” Elia promised. “How can you accept this? What of the Prince that was promised? Will you have our son ridiculed for a mere flight of fancy?”

Rhaegar considered her carefully. He did understand what she was saying. But agreement was far from him at this point. So he merely shook his head at that. “Would you rather see him unhappy for the rest of his life? Have you stopped to consider that Aegon is not a babe anymore? Let him be responsible for his own decisions.”

“Your stubbornness will only bring you ruin,” his wife warned. “Think you that just because you wear a crown all is permitted to you?”

Nay, of course not. If it had been, another would have been his life.

ii. Visenya held her mother’s hand. “He needs time, is all. I am sure father will be here soon.”

“Of course,” her mother answered, the small smile on her lips accompanying the words. It was Jon she was more worried about, but her twin would not accept any comfort she offered. Visenya watched him pace the length of the room, hands behind his back. 

“Please, Jon. Won’t you sit down?” she tried once more, hoping to somehow reach him. “It is tedious to watch you wearing a hole through the floor.”

He laughed but did not accept her invitation. “Nay, sister, I do not wish to sit.”

Gods, but he was a stubborn one. Visenya sighed and touched her free hand to the gentle swell of her middle.

iii. Aegon found himself wrapped in his father’s arms, an occurrence which he’d not had the privilege of living through since he’d been a mere boy. “Father,” he whispered, relief coursing through him. Aegon embraced the man back. “Father, please do not blame Visenya. It was all my idea.”

Rhaegar let him go, the confession lingering between them. His father placed a hand on his shoulder. “I can find no fault, Aegon, with either of you. You forget that I truly do understand. You have taken a great risk, my son. This road you have chosen will not be an easy one, not for you, but in particular not for Visenya.”

“I will always protect her,” the Prince vowed.

The King offered him a small sad smile. “There are some things no one can protect her against.”

iv. Lyanna gripped her son’s arm tightly, her other hand still in Visenya’s. She gazed at Rhaegar as if seeing him for the first time. Her hear swelled in her chest, emotions roiling inside of her. Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision.

The only man she had ever loved, the father of her children, strode towards her, his face a mirror of what went on in his mind. Something inside of her was slowly breaking, unclenching, releasing years’ worth of grief and worry. 

He stopped just before them. Jon was the first to react. He had after all waited so very long to finally meet the man she had spoke to him of his whole life. “Father,” he called out softly. Lyanna sighed in contentment as Rhaegar responded.

“Son.”

v. Robyn picked up her skirts and ran towards Visenya at full speed, ignoring all rules that had been drilled into her. Visenya moved towards her just as swiftly. They collided together, a jumble of limbs, soft tears and delighted disbelief. 

“You are with child,” Robyn observed, looking down at her friend’s middle. “How wonderful.”

“And you are wedded,” Visenya chuckled, wrapping her once more in warm arms. “How is my uncle treating you?”

“Oh, Visenya. I have no words,” was the only reply she could think to give. “It is you I must thank, my friend. Were it not for your own courage, I would have never dared reach so high.”

“What courage?” the other laughed outrightly, too full of joy to even pretend she tried to keep it locked away. “My knees were knocking in fear the whole time.”

vi. The High Septon had not been pleased with his decision. Rhaegar looked at the fat old man and unabashedly held his hand out to Lyanna. She beloved looked at him with a mixture of indulgence and reproach. “Your Majesty, you mustn’t,” she disagreed softly. 

“You are the mother of the bride,” he whispered back to her. “Now, do not dawdle.” Recognising it for the order it was, Lyanna placed her hand in his and accepted being drawn closer to him before the eyes of the whole court.

The Septon listened to the vows being delivered before in. Rhaegar had wanted it to be clear to everyone that he would not interfere where it was not his call to. Furthermore, his son’s actions would find sanctioning by him. Aegon had made his choice. The rest of the world had to accept it.

vii. ”Mother, surely you do not mean to leave like this,” Aegon tried to placate his parent. She placed a hand upon his shoulder. “Mother, please. You must understand.”

“There, you see, my son. That is your problem. You are too much like your father.” She had not spoken to him ever since he reaffirmed his vows to Visenya in Baelor’s Sept. “You want what is not right for you, what should not be.”

“And what would you have me do?” he asked, his mellow mood finally growing less placid. “Why can you not be happy for me?”

“Why are you breaking my heart?” she angrily shot back. “I have told you time and again, I shall never accept that bastard girl as your wife.”

“Then be it on you, mother.”

viii. Doran Martell looked at his good-daughter’s flustered face and then to his sister’s angry mien. “If the High Septon himself wedded them, then there is nothing I can do about it.”

“My gratitude,” Daenarys said. “I knew a man such as yourself would understand.”

“Your Grace, how can you say that?” his sister asked of his good-daughter. “Is this what I can expect from a child I raised as my own?”

“Your Majesty, with all due respect, the choice belongs to Prince Aegon. Only he is responsible for his own happiness.”

“Elia, sister,” Doran called to her, holding one hand out to her, “enough of this.”

“I will not be humiliated,” she returned.

“Then for the love of the Seven accept already that you have no right to control those around you,” Daenerys Targaryen exploded.

ix. Aegon pressed one side of his face against Visenya’s generously swollen waist, listening for signs of life within her. His wife laughingly tried to push him away. “Husband, you are holding my path. Can you not see I am in a hurry?”

“Hush, Visenya. I think I hear something,” he answered, his grip tightening slightly on her hips. “I wish the child would not keep us waiting.”

His wife offered no reply, hut her frame had relaxed, tipping slightly backwards. She cradled his head, fingers toying with the silver-blond strands of hair they’d tangled in. Aegon continued to listen. He could swear he had heard something.

“All is in the hands of the gods, my Prince,” she told him after a long moment of silence.

x. Pycelle walked out of Visenya’s bedchamber, cleaning the last of the blood on his hands with a strip of linen that was decorated in red blots. Aegon’s insides churned. He wanted nothing more than to demand that the old Maester move faster and tell him what had gone on in there.

“Your Grace, the Princess, your wife, may receive you now,” he said. “Your Majesty,” he then greeted Rhaegar.

Aegon did not wait for his father’s permission. He strode in, past Pycelle and whoever else happened to be in his path. 

Visenya lied on the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms. From the corner of his eye he saw Lyanna place something on the bed and then hurry out the door.

“Aegon,” Visenya called him, her voice tired. “Come meet your son and daughter.”

Never in his life had he been so filled with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Okay, so I expanded the story by one chapter. But the next one is truly the last one. Scout's honour. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read.


	11. xi

i. Raya glanced downwards, her cheeks flushing in shame. "I knew no better, Your Grace, but I pray you show mercy and forgive me."

Robyn stared at her half-sister, something akin to pity blossoming in her breast. Poor Raya. She had wedded Joffrey Baratheon, who had been, by all accounts, a mean man and even meaner a husband. It seemed that the ordeal had taught her sister something.

"There is not fault, my lady, and no blame to be endured." She opened her arms to the other woman. "I wish you all the happiness with your Tommen. He is kinder and wiser, I daresay, than his brother ever was."

The door burst open and Rhaegel trailed in. "Mother," the boy shouted upon seeing her, "father says it's time to go."

ii. "You do not have to do this, father," Visenya tried to dissuade her parent. "Aegon and I are not that greedy for an ugly chair." Her jest was met with a smile. "Truly, father, do you not wish to remain here until your grandchild is born?"

At that he laughed truly. "If I were to remain here until every one of my grandchildren is born, daughter, I would never leave."

"That would be the point." She pouted, catching him by the arm. "I will not hesitate to speak with mother."

He gave her a mock-scolding look. "Your mother would never admit to it, but she is just as desirous as I am that we depart."

"But why Essos, father? It is too far away to visit and very much inconvenient to write for." Her complaints were brushed aside.

iii. Rhaenys kissed the soft curls upon her son's head and smiled at Abelar who stirred them through the crowd. "If you make us late, my lord husband, I shall be very disappointed."

"If we are late, my lady wife," Abelar answered, "it is only because you would not make up your mind on which dress to pick."

"It is not everyday that I must bid my father goodbye." Alyn shifted in her hold. "Do you know where your grandfather is going, Alyn?" she asked. The boy shook his head, looking at her with big dark eyes. "He is going to Essos."

Abelar Hightower could only shake his head at his wife. "The way you keep repeating that, it makes me think that you yourself wish for Essos."

"It would help us escape mother's wrath," she laughed.

iv. Lysara scowled at Lynor. "Mother, he keeps looking at me."

Jocelyn stirred in his wife's arms and Jon looked back at his oldest daughter. "Lysara, please, we have been over this before, Jocelyn needs her sleep."

"And I need Lynor to stop looking at me," she insisted. "Look at the face he's making, father."

"Lysara," Lyanna moaned in dismay, "listen to your father. Lynor, stop teasing your sister."

"But I'm bored," his son offered in his defence.

His wife, fierce child of the Bear Island that she was, shot the boy a scowl. Jon could not quite hide his smile. "Come here, both of you," he called to Lysara and Lynor, "if you are so bored, it means you will be more than happy to help me."

v. Gaemon gave his twin a long look and signalled as subtly as he knew how to that their cousin had finally arrived. Baela looked with curiosity between the two of them, but Gael gave her a warning glare. "Take care of Aemma," his twin sister ordered softly.

"I don't have to do what you say," Baela replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She did, however, turn to search for Aemma. Which was just as well, because Rhaegel had juts seen them and he was waving.

They were just about to go to him when, quite suddenly, their mother stopped them. "You two, you must promise me you won't upset the vendors and you won't try to escape the Kingsguards watching you."

"But we don't need to be watched," Gael groaned.

"I think you do," their father cut in.

vi. Lyanna smiled upon all her family, gathered near the vessel as they were. She looked upon Visenya's four children, Jon's three offspring and even Rhaenys' son and Viserys' child by her niece. They had all come to see her and Rhaegar off and she couldn't be gladder for it.

"Grandmother," Lysara cried out, running to her and wrapping her arms around her. All the other children, hearing her, crowded around her. All but little Alyn who was holding on to his mother's skirts.

Lyanna knelt down and held out a hand in an inviting manner. "You too, Alyn."

Rhaenys gave her a grateful smile. It was good to be part of such a large family.

"Grandmother, can't we go with you?" Rhaegel and Lynor asked.

vii. "Daenerys will be truly sorry to have missed you and quite put out that you did not wait for the birth of her child," Viserys warned, throwing an arm around Rhaegar's shoulder. "And I will be at my wit's end trying to make sure the realm doesn't fall apart."

"What use is the Hand of the King otherwise?" Rhaegar jested. Turning serious after, he sighed. "I trust that Aegon shall do well as Prince Regent, but I still fear leaving him for some reason." Yet his eyes went to Lyanna Stark, sitting down next to her good-daughter Lyanna Mormont, and cooing over little Jocelyn.

"They call it having a heart, I reckon," his brother informed him cheek in tongue. "You are only human, after all."

viii. "I am so glad you were the wiser one," Rhaenys informed her brother, holding little Aemma on her knee. Alyn had somehow managed to get to the twin and Rhaegel and they were playing among themselves. "I never did think I would be so happy to have been wrong."

"And I never did think it would be so very amusing to be right," Aegon said. "I thought poor mother would have a heart attack when you ran away with Abelar."

"She is starting to get used to the idea," she laughed. "Abelar has given me the best gift I could have asked for."

"Well she should, Rhae. It's been years." Her brother looked at his wife. Visenya was sharing as lemon cake with Lysara and Lynor. Baela had fallen asleep on her lap.

ix. And her father and mother left for Essos. Visenya saw them off with all the composure she could summon, which was not an impressive amount, to be certain. Tears abounded. She had, however, long ago made peace with their wish.

Aegon and she, while not officially rulers of the realm, not until the rightful king had passed among the righteous, worked through the affairs of the realm and raised their children. They were happy. Hers was a life of sweet song and though she knew that not all had her luck, Visenya was content with her existence and she could never be induced to feel sorry for it.

So it was that the time passed, taking with it much and more, and the world continued on as it had ever done.

x. Her youth was playing before her eyes the day Gaemon strode into his father's hall, on his arm the young, sweet and shy Velena Targaryen, daughter of Viserys. She could see something of Aegon is their son and Velena was much as she had been. It was little wonder then that they would think to get away with such demands.

Aegon had put up a fight. Viserys had feigned insult. Velena had wept and Gaemon had sworn to run away with her if their wishes were not met. Robyn had laughed. And Visenya, Visenya had remembered days past when she herself had had her own great passion.

"Your Majesty, would it not be cruel to deny them?" she asked of her husband, siding with her son.

"Even you, Visenya?" Aegon questioned lightly.

"Even I. Let them be."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! The end. :)


End file.
